


Dress Shopping

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: AppealShipping, Cute Pokegirls, Cute lesbians, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls going dress shopping, Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that two girls going dress shopping could lead to so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Shopping

She was stunning, standing there in her little blue dress that matched her eyes. The one that fit perfectly around her waist, going down halfway to her knees. Her perky personality that was just unbelievably adorable. Her clumsy feet swaying from side to side. “What do you think?” She says, continuing to move from side to side, her perfect ocean blue eyes looking into mine, a small smile tugged on her rosy cheeks. “It’s great” I say, trying not to stumble on my words, or stare too long. “Really?” She asks, her grin growing wider, biting her perfectly pink tinted lips. “Yeah” I say, trying to look away, but unable to. She was just absolutely gorgeous, how could I? I couldn’t really even describe what I was seeing, because I have never seen someone as beautiful as her. I feel the butterflies in my stomach, the nervousness overwhelming me, my heart beating as if it would jump out of my ribcage. “Great, now you try yours on” She smiles at me, my eyes growing wide. “I don’t wear dresses” I state, trying to get out of it. “Oh, come on Zoey. At least try it on” She pouts, her adorable expression persuading me. “Alright” I say, throwing my hands up, “I will, but only try it on” She squeals, “I got the perfect one, just give me a second” She runs out of the fitting room to get me a dress.

I sit nervously, waiting. How did I get myself into this? A dress, i’m trying on a dress. I haven’t been in a dress since I was eight years old, and that was only because my mother forced me into it for my older sister’s wedding. I sigh, it’s for Dawn, so it’s okay. Put it on quick and take it off just as fast, speed out of the store with Dawn and buy another colorful tux.

While in my thoughts of how I was going to get out of buying whatever frilly thing Dawn picked out for me, she came in. She was holding a small plain red dress, a huge smile plastered on her face, still as perky as ever. “I found it!” She exclaims, handing it to me as fast as her arms can move, her smile only growing wider. “I can’t believe you're trying on a dress!” She squeals, pushing me into the dressing room, slamming the door behind me. “Try it on!” She yells from the other side of the door as if I couldn’t hear her. “I’m trying it on. Don’t worry about it” I say.

I look at the dress then, and it’s absolutely beautiful, a velvet red with a black band, small bow in the front. Not really puffy or girly, it was perfect. I stare in awe, Dawn really has a good sense of style. “Are you done yet!?” She yells over the door, and I get out of my daze, hurriedly putting on the dress, stepping into it, pulling it up past my boobs, taking the back zipper into my other hand, trying to zip the god damn thing up. Struggling, fiddling with the zipper, trying to use both of my hands but having the dress fall down my body. How the hell am I suppose to get this on!?

“You need help, don’t you?” She asks on the other side of the door, giggling. Giving up, I say a small, “Yes” pouting on my side of the door. “Alright, get out here” She says. I pull my dress up, covering my boobs, holding the top of my dress just above them.

I open the door and pout at Dawn, smiling right after she does, not being able to resist her stunning smile. “Turn around” She says. Doing as she instructs, I turn around, trying to hold myself together, considering we were so close together. I can feel her breath against my bare back, her hands are resting on my back, right above my butt where the zipper was located. One of her hands resting there as the other takes the zipper and slowly brings it up my back, leaving chills down my spine.

Once she is done, she sets her hands on my back for a second and she trails her hands down until she reaches my hips, stopping there. Her hands leave my back, and I turn around to look at her. Her gaze looking down and then up to me, she looks serious yet nervous. I’ve never seen her this way before, except for maybe in a contest, and I don’t know what to make of it. She looks at me, her eyes sparkling there bright ocean blue, and I can see it in her eyes, the lust, the want, the fear. I want to kiss her. I want her. She looks absolutely stunning, and she is still wearing her perfect blue dress. I barely even notice mine until she says, “You're beautiful in that dress, Zoey” Her voice barely audible, for it was in a small whisper, I can feel the tension, and she leans forward. My heads circling, and I don’t know how to deal with it. I have no time to think, and the lust is overcoming me, so I lean forward, our lips brushing against each other, my eyes closing, pushing even closer, moving my lips slowly.

She kisses back, and I can tell she is eager, her arms quickly shoot around my neck, her lips move fast against mine, and before I can register what is happening, she sticks her tongue through my open lips, begging for entrance, my teeth clenching. “So eager are we?” I tease, biting her tongue lightly before letting her into my mouth, my tongue darting out all the same. Our tongues swirling together, my body grinding against hers, as she stays surprising quiet besides making a few muffled moans.

We stay that for awhile, until I pull back, finally realizing what we were doing, and in a public place. Her arms are still around my neck though, and she looks at me in a way I can’t describe. All I know is that it drives me crazy. “Soo?” I say, feeling awkward, not really knowing how to tackle the situation. “Your buying that dress” She says bluntly, letting go me, her eyes still full of lust. “Sure” I say, not even protesting. “And you're not taking it off” She says, my smile only growing wider. “Whatever you say, majesty” I say, bowing as a prince would. She chuckles and takes my hand, pecking me on the cheek before guiding me to the register.


End file.
